


Noise

by TheFilia, transpeterparker (partlycharlie)



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Bucky Barnes Remembers, Captain America Steve Rogers, Captain America: The Winter Soldier Compliant, Electrocution, Gen, Helicarrier Scene, Memory Loss, Winter Soldier Bucky Barnes, Winter Soldier Theme Inspired
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-01
Updated: 2019-05-01
Packaged: 2020-02-15 18:04:20
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 591
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18674749
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheFilia/pseuds/TheFilia, https://archiveofourown.org/users/partlycharlie/pseuds/transpeterparker
Summary: He always heard this noise in his head. All those years it haunted him, hurted him.Untill this man came along. His newest target.Target he did not manage to kill





	Noise

**Author's Note:**

> My second work in English. Wow. I did it! But I wouldn't manage it without @transpeterparker, who checked all mistakes.  
> Got inspired while listening to Winter Soldier Theme. Could't get it out of my head, so… yeah
> 
> English is not my native language, please, go easy on me

There was always this... noise, in the back of his head. Sometimes it got louder, sometimes quieter, but it never stopped. He didn't really know why, but it kind of reminded him of a scream - or, maybe was it the sound of rushing air, like when a train travels on a railway track? And that whirring... some kind of engine? Or machinery? Or both?

The worst part of it, though, was the low sounds hidden underneath the noise. They were almost impossible to detect, and definitely impossible to understand. It was a voice - he knew that much. A sentence or so, repeated over and over, too twisted and too distorted for even the trained ear to understand.

Sometimes, when he was out of the Chair and cryo for long periods of time, he almost understood... but in the end, it slipped through his fingers, just like always. Sometimes, the noise in his head got too loud - too painful, so much so that he was unable to do anything. They usually ended up putting him in the Chair; they burned every last thought from his mind, tore out all his memories, but even then they could only subdue it. They could never _stop it_ –

Not until that fateful mission; the one where they ordered him to kill three people.

Captain America, Black Widow, Falcon.

He couldn’t understand why, but Captain America made the noise in the back of his head worse. It grew louder and louder, piercing his skull with such force he couldn’t focus, couldn't finish his mission - he missed his shot. He _never_ missed a shot.

He had known that man before - before this. He _had to_ have known him before.

So they put him in the Chair - always the Chair, always - and shocked the memories right out of him, electrocuted him until he blacked out.

They gave him a new mission, once they thought he was ready again. _Don’t let anyone stop Project Insight._ But the man was there again, and the noise (although it had been subdued until then, so quiet he had barely even noticed it) came back with twice as much force.

The man managed to win, that time - managed to get him into a headlock, stopping him long enough to get the chip.

He shot three times, and missed all three. He could’ve just shot him in the spine and gotten it over with, but he missed, and the bullet landed in the man’s guts.

Then shooting started. It was so loud, inside and outside his head, he couldn't...

A huge piece of metal landed on him, pinning him down. His mind started panicking - he was trapped, injured, and he knew the man could kill him so easily now. Instead, though, the man lifted it enough for him to free himself.

And then he started to talk.

It was almost similar to when handlers told him his Words. The noise got louder, and louder, and he had to make it _stop_ , to _get away_.

The man told him his name, and the noise started to became unbearable. So he started hitting the man. Again, and again, and again, but the man wouldn't stop _talking_ , so he hit him more, to shut him up forever.

_“‘m w’th you… ‘till th’ end of th’ line…”_

The noise stopped, and reformed into one clear sentence.

_“I’m with you ‘till the end of the line, pal.”_

But before he could react, glass and metal shattered all around them. The man fell, leaving him alone, hanging by his metal arm.


End file.
